A Different Kind of Pain
by orca whale dreams
Summary: Harry and Hermione are having problems and Mya is living with the world's largest git. Ron's passive and doesn't seem to notice harry's new demeanor. Smut and Abuse involved.
1. Default Chapter

Hey I warn you. I'm a totally crappy writer but bear with me as I totally suck. (Don't listen to Emily or Natalie. They love me too much and think I'm amazing. Lies, they're all lies!)  
  
Warning: completely out of character and probably a really washed up idea  
  
Disclaimer: of course I'm J.K. Rowling. I'm also the Grand Hoohah of the Known Universe and I still have time to blow up my ex-boyfriend's head and go to high school. Wow, I love sarcasm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Hi-ho its off to work we go da-da-da-da da-da-da- da hi-ho hi-ho hi-ho-hi-ho *starts tapping foot to tune of "Its Off to Work We Go" from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs*) oh yeah I am THAT pathetic  
  
Chapter 1- I Never Felt Like This Before...  
  
He stumbled into the common room, blood down the left side of his face. Some of the sticky red liquid was mixed into his perfect blond hair.  
  
"Get out."  
  
Hermione looked up with a start. She had been reading peacefully up until then. She glared and decided she hated Draco Malfoy, not that she ever questioned her hatred.  
  
"No."  
  
"Go. To. Your. Room."  
  
"You're not my father."  
  
"How do you know?'  
  
"You're younger than me."  
  
"What?'  
  
"October 29th. You?"  
  
He groaned and mumbled out a pathetic, "December 15th."  
  
"Told you. Now go away."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine." She slammed her book closed as Draco fell onto the other couch. He smirked at her as she stood up, but to his surprise, she smirked back. She walked over, sat on his stomach, wiped away the blood, and kissed him. She knew his eyes were wide with shock but she didn't care. She had meant to surprise him. She undid the top button of her oxford shirt to reveal skin few people knew existed undid her uniform and heavy sweaters she wore during the school year. She unbuttoned two more so her white lace bra was in the Head Boy's line of vision. She kissed him deeper and harder for another two minutes, but then stopped. She got off Draco 's midsection and sat on her own sofa.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to leave? Take a shower; get rid of all that blood. And maybe you want THAT to disappear as well?" She pointed to the bulge between his legs and picked up her book again. She giggled as she heard him run from the room. *There goes that problem. * She tried reading but realized that after a half hour, she had only read five lines, yet she read each of them six times. She closed the book, set it on the table is the middle of the room and left. She made her way to the library, miraculously with two sheets of parchment, a quill and ink. She wrote on each and both said the same thing.  
  
Stay away from me. I despise you with all my heart. You always just used me. You were never my friend. You just tolerated me so I would give you the answers for homework. Now get out of my life. You DISGUST me.  
  
-HG  
  
She wrote the name of the recipients on the scrolls and left them on the table. Walking through the library, she picked up a few books. She checked out Shakespeare's Life Works (very thin but it WAS a majickal book), Hogwarts Rivalries, Powerful Pureblood Families, Marvelous Muggle-borns and The Majick of True Love. Why she picked these books that day, she would never know. Before leaving, she asked Madame Pince if she would take care f the scrolls that were on a table in the back. Mme. Pince 'Harrumphed and shuffled off, muttering something about ignorant students.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Hermione passed a lot of students going back to her common room. She said hello to the ones she knew and smiled to the ones she didn't. She was almost there when Ron and Harry turned down the corridor. Hermione tried hiding behind her hair and books, but to no avail. Ron greeted her and left. Harry did not.  
  
"Hullo, Hermione."  
  
"Harry." She whispered in acknowledgement.  
  
"Harry what?" He asked with a growl.  
  
"Harry," she said definitely. The Boy Who Lived threw his palm across her face. "No, dammit. What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"There is nothing wrong with me. But I do believe the fame is finally going to your head. Why, Harry? We used to be best friends..."  
  
"What do you mean," he backhanded her. "You are still my best friend. You have nerve and bravery. You stand up to me." She saw it coming but she didn't dodge. She let Harry Potter's fist hit her in the eye. But she would never let him see her show fear. She stood back up and looked him in the eye.  
  
"I have nerve. You think your precious Dumbledore will let you get away with abusing another student in an open hallway? Obviously, between the two of us, I'm the only one with intelligence."  
  
"You watch your tongue, wench. You never know when something dire will happen."  
  
"Wench? I'm a wench now? You're pronouncing it wrong, dear. It's WITCH not WENCH."  
  
Harry grabbed her shirt collar and threw her against the stonewall. She touched the back of her head and blood ran down her fingers and through her tresses in rivulets. She looked up at the wizard she used to laugh with and saw fury in his eyes. Why was she provoking him? Why was she giving him reason to hurt her more? Did she really want to get rid of her Harry?  
  
Harry kicked the young girl in the side, but no response came. He wanted to hear some acknowledgement of pain. Until he heard her hurt, he wouldn't stop. Was she always this stubborn? She knew what he wanted. Why wouldn't the damn girl just cry out?  
  
"Dammit, girl, say something! Let me know you're hurt! I won't stop until I know, girl! Dammit, woman, cry out!"  
  
He went to kick her again, but he didn't hit his target. She had caught his foot. She dropped it as she pulled herself up. Hanging onto the stonewall, she muttered, "You ask what is wrong with me as you stand there and beat your best friend. The one you grew up with. The one you had the past seven years. And you ask what is wrong with me! There is nothing wrong with me! I'm not sure I want to know what's wrong with you, though! You are worse than Draco Malfoy himself, who has yet to raise a hand to me. I'm not even supposed to be friends with that excuse for a man. He feels he can call me derogatory names because he holds no feeling for me. You have called me by my name once since you have been in my presence. You have made me bleed. You ask what is wrong with me exactly one year after you assured my dying soul that you would love me forever and I would always be your best friend and you would never hurt me again. What happened, Harry? Did I do something? Did I stop fitting your perfect world where you can be the hero and defeat the bad guy? Or did the villain leave you behind with your anger, so you took it out on the one person who couldn't and wouldn't stop you? What's next Harry? Are you going to beat my to a bloody pulp and expect me to not say anything? Are you going to kill me next? No... what would you do with your energy? You wouldn't have anyone else to take it out on. And I don't believe you have enough cruelty to kill little old me... though you might in a year or two. Hmmm.... What an ironic thought. What if Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, became the next Voldemort? But you wouldn't kill as many as fast. You would take one weakling and torture them until they stopped breathing. Yes, I think that would be the perfect future for you. The hero becomes the monster... It's perfect, isn't it, Harry? Well, how about the two of us, just you and me, start your reign of terror, hmmm? You kill me and find a new weakling to abuse. It's absolutely perfect."  
  
Hermione stood shocked. She had Harry Potter's thin, long right hand two inches from her cheek. It slowly drifted downwards as the raven-haired wizard sank to the ground, sobbing.  
  
########################################### (Look at the fun railroad tracks!) Still am that pathetic...  
  
So! Did you like it? Please review! Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger. My Jou and I decided this would be a good point to stop. Please review!!!! If you have read "secrets" you know that I'm a tempermental case of slightly suicidal compulsions. Hey Em! I got to see Niall last night and I then kissed him. Aren't I rockin'! He didn't hate it, I saw! Oh, yeah someone cheer for me. Come on it won't hurt. If any of you readers ever have a chance to see "Fiddler on the Roof", go. It is an awesome musical. It's really quite funny. My high school did it for the spring musical. Last night was the third time I saw it and tonight was closing night. Even if I had wanted to go I missed it anyways. My friend Josh was supposed to dance in one of the scenes but he's in so many sports (a.k.a. bowling *and now baseball* gahhh, shut up Josh voice in my head!) that he's just standing in the background and it's a bar scene so he's in the back getting drunk. It's hilarious but only if you know him. He looks like a monkey. If you don't believe me go look at my web page. There is a link on my user info for ff.net. Go! Look at the monkey boy! But only after you hit that button down there and review my story! Is it any good? Please tell me its good. Flames will be used to born off the flamers hair and leave them in terrible agony. ; )  
  
Love y'all!  
  
~Lily * 


	2. chapter 2

* * *

16.05.04 

Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. I've been working on it for a long while and I have finally deemed it worthy for your eyes. Hope you like chapter two and :throws arms in the air dramatically: ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story that is recognizable to the Harry Potter book series by J.K. Rowling. Obviously, she owns that, but I own the plot and the very creepy side of Harry that has decided to beat his only true female friend. :shivers: _**why **did I write that?  
_

* * *

"Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
Harry looked up like he had been punched in the stomach; shocked and breathless. He stood up as he yelled, "How could you say that Hermione? How could you even suggest any of that!? That isn't..."  
  
"Isn't what, Harry?" she interrupted. "Appropriate? Of course it isn't, but neither is you hurting me just to hurt me. I don't even know what I did for you to even want to hurt me!"  
  
"You didn't do anything..."  
  
"Really! That makes a hell of a lot of sense! Because, you know, the way you were beating me the way you were, you'd have thought I fucking killed Ron! I had every right to say what I did! I'm bloody bleeding from the head! Heh, I'm 'bloody bleeding'..." Hermione swooned as she clung to the gray stone. Harry reached for her to help his fainting acquaintance, but she cowered away. "_DON'T!_ Don't touch me..."  
  
"Hermione..." the raven-haired wizard said tiredly.  
  
"NO, Harry. Don't touch me. I don't want you to even come close enough to touch me ever again. If you even lay one finger anywhere on my body, I am reporting you for harassment. Get away from me," She hissed.  
  
Stubbornly, Harry took another step forward, reaching for her again. He stopped mid-lunge when he noticed Hermione's wand pointed right between his eyes. The green orbs swelled as the maple stick stayed, wavering due to fatigue. _"Potter, you come any closer, and I swear, I will hex you to the point of no return. Now get the hell away from me."_  
  
Harry stood, shocked at his once friend's fury. He could see the dark hatred in her eyes, as they turned from chocolate brown to near black. He had never seen Hermione do this before, even when speaking of or to Malfoy.  
  
"Hermione, what's gotten into you? You look like you hate me even more than Ferret Boy."  
  
"Did you forget the last twenty minutes of your life, Harry James Potter? I do hate you more than Draco who, I hate to say, is even more civilized than you. And to think we just had a fight over whether he had the capability of being my sire... I do hate you more than Malfoy, Potter!" As she finished, clapping resonated through the halls. "Speak of the devil."  
  
"Not the devil, love, the _DRAGON_." Draco stated in a tone that could chill a fire and warm ice, but still as thick as blood and smooth and soft as velvet. "Now, how could you forget that? I thought you were intelligent."  
  
"Oh, I _am_. Compared to you, anyways."  
  
He clutched his chest. "Oh, that hurt. You're tearing at my heart, Granger."  
  
"And apparently your pants, as well. Is there a reason you're still here?" She sank down the wall so as not to fall from lack of blood.  
  
"My, my, my... for a girl who is near unconsciousness, you are a feisty one. Why, the only reason I came out was to rescue you. But you **obviously** don't want it, so I'll leave."  
  
"Malfoy, wait..." the blond and brunette stared quizzically at the Boy-Who- Lived, wondering what he was up to. "Take her. Help her out. Whether that's taking her to see Pomfrey or if you bandage her up yourself, whatever. _Just help her._" He turned to the wavering girl. "I'm sorry I hurt you and I'll be sure to keep my distance so I don't try again. _Please_ try to reconsider what you said earlier. About my fate, y'know, my future. I should probably go now. I am so sorry, Hermione. I _swear_ to you, I'm sorrier than I have _ever_ been. I am so unbelievably sorry. I have to go..." He turned and left, making the back of his head and robes the last thing Hermione saw when she blacked out.  
  
Draco looked in Hermione's direction when he heard the **_clunk_** of her head hitting the wall. He threw his arms in the air, sighing exasperatedly, as he walked over to her. "'Help her,' he says! 'Take her, make her feel lively again!' Easy for you to say, Mr. I-beat-my-friends-up-for-fun. Not even I do that. Why would I want to? Too much of a guilty conscience." He started walking balk in the direction of their dorms, still talking to himself. "'Make her forget I existed, please. I feel so horrible for throwing her against a stone wall, knowing fully well that that is the best way to get a concussion and the head is the best bleeding spot. Or, better yet, make her forget today and all the other times she's hated me, so she'll be like all the other girls, twinkling eyes, hero on the mind, and ravish my body millions of times. Oh, but wait, I am still such a virgin. And we can't give it up to anyone, now can we, Harry?' _No_, of course _not_. Harry Potter has to make sweet gay love to his boyfriend, Weasel. Bloody hell, I wouldn't mind if she ravished me instead."  
  
Hermione moved slightly in his arms. Noticing the movement, he looked down to peer into a pair of startlingly alive, but tired chestnut eyes. "Well, I know you want me, Malfoy, but really. Carrying me princess style. Aren't you just a gentle- oooh... gods, my head hurts."  
  
"Yes, that makes sense seeing as you were thrown into a stone wall and your head was split open. Ravish the blonde sex god."  
  
"No thanks." She tried hiding a smirk, but was caught off guard with pain.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear, that wasn't a request... I was just opening the portrait."  
  
"You are so immature." She giggled, shaking her head, while obviously forgetting the open wound on her scalp. She squeezed her eyes tight, trying to ward off the torture.  
  
"I know, and that's why you love me." Draco smirked. He loved playing with her.  
  
"... Well... of course it is."  
  
The head boy jerked his head in her direction, staring at her with large eyes. "What...?"  
  
"I was just playing along, Malfoy. No need to get hopeful because we both know you are **deeply, madly** in love with me. I don't really love you, dearheart. I despise you, _really_. Don't worry. Now, can we _please_ change the password?"  
  
"No!" Draco countered quickly. "I just changed it this morning." He paused, grey eyes darting around. Then, he continued sheepishly. "Right after you left."  
  
Hermione cocked her head slightly while raising an eyebrow. "Trying to kick me out, were you?"  
  
"No, trying to get you to beg for mercy so I could be all-powerful again."  
  
"You are such a guy..."  
  
"You have no idea, princess," he whispered with a sultry edge. "Now, what are we going to do with you?"  
  
That is such a strange question, very ambiguous. She was afraid to ask, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Potter got you pretty good in a lot of places. How are we going to fix you up? Shall we take you down to Madame Pomfrey or should I try cleaning you up myself?"  
  
"Oh..." Hermione was almost disappointed, but she wasn't sure why. She didn't like Draco; she tolerated him. Sometimes she even hated him. For what reason would she be disappointed? She did **NOT** like him. (_Oh, we all know you want his sexy body._ shut up, Erik voice in my head!)  
  
"Hey, what is with you and all the pet names?" she paused as she felt more blood stream down her scalp. She wavered again from lack of blood. "Oi, when are you going to help my head?!"  
  
"One question at a time, _please_. And no autographs. Ummm, I like pet names. Don't make a huge deal of it. And no one can help you in that area, love."  
  
"Oh, shut it. You knew what I meant. Golden Boy Potter told you to help me, so get to it."  
  
"Oh, he's Golden Boy Potter to you now, too?" Draco asked eagerly. His eyes shown like a little boy at his own birthday.  
  
"I said shut it Malfoy."  
  
"Fine, fine, but I'm not doing it because he told me to. I'm doing it just because I seem to be getting good at this medicinal stuff."  
  
"Watch out, Madame Pomfrey!" She laughed. "Here comes Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny."  
  
"Oh, isn't it? Now, please; could you help the gaping wound in the back of my head? I feel slightly... _ooooh_."  
  
He looked down at her, still holding the girl in his arms. There was a smile on her pained face and he unknowingly thought it was from a joke she might have been playing. "Well, I don't know..."  
  
Her eyes shot open. True, unshielded pain showed through the creamy brown. "_Draco!_ Please..." She was out again. Her head lolled back over his arm and, surprisingly, he didn't drop her as the fresh blood made its way onto his white sleeve. He rushed her into the bathroom and was so panicked, he didn't know where to put the unconscious girl. He sat her on the sink ledge and started rummaging through the medicine cabinet for smelling salts. Knocking things off the shelves and into the sink, lifting vials and jars and throwing them into the sink again, trying desperately to find smelling salts. There were none in sight.  
  
"Ummmm... ummm... what can I use? What do we have? Do we even have anything?" Malfoy was terribly panicked by this point. He had thought they would at least have smelling salts. But they didn't. Wait, why am I this freaked out? I'm a frickin' wizard, for gods' sakes.  
  
He looked around his immediate vicinity for his wand and, like the smelling salts, was not in sight. He almost began to panic again but calmed himself by ramming his head into the counter Hermione was propped on numerous times. Feeling something warm and wet run down his forehead, he looked into the mirror to see blood trailing down his face. **DAMMIT!** He stood there, staring in the mirror when a strange idea occurred to him.  
  
A look passed over his face as if he might consider it, but then he started to shake his head, muttering, "No, it would never work. No. It couldn't possibly, could it...? No, it can't. It wouldn't make any sense. Why would it work? It just, it couldn't...  
  
"But maybe, maybe it could. It might. You never know unless you try... it might work. Aw, bloody hell, might as well try. Its not like she would know if it didn't. Not unless I told her, but why would I do _that?_ I wouldn't, would I? No, no I wouldn't. Fine then, I'll do it. I'll try."  
  
He looked to the girl with hesitance and slowly became level with her face. He studied her intently like she was an ingredient in a potion that might not be usable, and he was just making sure. He inched his face closer to hers steadily until their noses touched. He was this close, he wouldn't, couldn't, back out now. His eyes drifted shut as he tilted his head to touch his lips to hers.  
  
The grey orbs shot open again when he felt a response.

* * *

Whoa Hermione goes in and out like: in and out and in and out. I don't think people actually do that... oh well. Ummm... about the thought thingys i can't get my pretty little star things so if it seems like someone is talking but there is nothing indicating it, it's probably a thought. sorry bout that. Hope you liked it. Please review. As much as I love this, it will take me a long time to put out chapters. I can tell already. Sorry all! Well r and r and you will hear from me in the next chapter!  
  
Bye y'all,  
  
Lily 


End file.
